TOW Emma Turns 18
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Its Emma's 18th birthday and the gang watches the video from her first birthday. Spoilers from TOW The Cake


This fic takes place 17 years in the future. Ross and Rachel got back together shortly after Emma's first birthday and were married not long after that. Emma is now 18, Ben is 25 and Rach had another baby Isabella she's 10. Chandler and Monica are still married they have one child Daniel Chandler Bing is 16. Phoebe and Mike got married and have 13 year old twins Sophie and Mike Jr., Joey moved to LA a year after Emma's first birthday. He is a successful television and movie actor.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. Daniel, Isabella, Sophie, and Mike Jr., Mandy and Jessie are mine.  
  
Title:  
  
Summery: Its Emma's 18th birthday she and the gang gather around to watch the video her father made her on her 1rst birthday.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Music blared from the small radio on the nightstand. A soft moan was heard as a hand emerged from the covers punching it. Emma Green Geller sat up. She stretched and glanced at the calendar on her wall. She grinned "18! I'm 18 today woo hoo!" she cheered. She climbed out of bed and began to dance around. "Okay no more hanging out with Uncle Chandler for you" Ross giggled startling her. "Daddy!" she giggled "You scared me" He smiled "Happy birthday sweetheart" She grinned "Thanks" she giggled. Ross sighed softly as he looked at his daughter. It seemed like her first birthday was just yesterday. Now she was all grown up and as beautiful as her mother.  
  
"Dad" Emma said. "Are you okay "she asked. "Yeah I just can't believe you're all grown up, you're beautiful just like mom" he said. "Daddy" she whimpered "You're gonna make me cry" she said. "Ooh I better get ready Mandy and Jessie are taking me out to breakfast for my birthday" Ross smiled "Okay but remember aunt Monica is throwing you a party, your brother and uncle Joey are coming" Emma nodded "I love uncle Joey he's so funny and Ben is pretty cool for a big brother" Ross laughed your aunt says the same thing about me" he said as he left the room.  
  
Later that day Emma's friends dropped her off at her Aunt Monica's. She knocked on the door. Chandler opened it. "Hey kiddo" he said with a smile. "Hey Uncle Chandler" she smiled back. He couldn't believe his niece the little baby girl who he taught to say she was one was now a beautiful 18 year old woman. "Is Uncle Joey here yet" she asked. He nodded "Everyone's here waiting on the birthday girl" She smiled and followed him inside.  
  
Emma walked into the living room that Monica had decorated. "Hi aunt Monica I love the decorations they're awesome" Monica smiled "I know!" she giggled. Monica looked at her niece, the little baby who's birth made her realize she was ready for motherhood, the baby who's party she gave up a weekend getaway to Vermont for. That baby was now a woman. Emma's face lit up when she saw Joey. "Uncle Joey!" she squealed "Hey, how you doin" he giggled. "Joey!" Ross said. "Jeez Ross relax I'm kidding" he giggled. He looked at Emma. He was the one who felt her kick for the first time, she was the baby that loved Hugsie so much and now she was standing before him no longer a little girl but a beautiful grown woman.  
  
Phoebe grinned "Hey Ems I wrote you a birthday song" Emma smiled "Great I love your songs Aunt Phoebe" Phoebe smiled. This young woman was once the little baby who wouldn't stop crying her first day home, the little baby she sang that ridiculous song for on her first birthday. Rachel smiled as she watched her daughter. The baby she learned was on the way at her bestfriend's wedding reception, the baby who's birth took forever but was worth it, the baby who's first birthday was almost ruined by an obscene cake. That little baby was now a woman.  
  
Rachel brushed away the few tears that threatened to fall. "Okay guys we're gonna have some of the delicious birthday cake Monica baked then Ross and I have a little surprise for Emma and I guess you could say for us too" she said with a smile. Monica brought out the cake they all sang happy birthday, Emma blew out her candles.  
  
After the cake everyone gathered in the family room. Rachel smiled "Guys as you all know today is my baby's 18th birthday" she put a video in the VCR. "Here's the tape we made on her first birthday" Daniel groaned "Come on Aunt Rachel videos are so out" he protested. "Daniel you hush" Monica told him. "Wow I get to see my family making asses out of themselves" Ben giggled. "Hey your father has never made an ass out of himself" Ross stated. The gang all laughed.  
  
Chapter 2: Emma's First Birthday...The gang watch the video made on Emma's birthday 17 years ago...Coming Soon! 


End file.
